When Heaven Meets Hell
by IdreamofEdward
Summary: Edward is a Pastor's son who has vowed to wait until marriage. Bella is a promiscuous girl with plenty of experience under her belt. When the paths of these two opposites collide, they are forced to decide if they are living the life they really want.
1. Chapter 1

"Our Father, Who art in heaven,  
hallowed be Thy Name;  
Thy kingdom come;  
Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven."

I recited the Lord's prayer along with the rest of the congregation. I was seated with my family at our usual pew, second row to the front. I would prefer to sit farther back, hidden from all the bored stares of the church members who are just waiting to clock out. I never felt comfortable feeling the eyes on the back of my head. But mom likes to sit in the always said the closer she is to the pastor, the closer she "feels to God". Considering the pastor is my father, that could easily be taken the wrong way.

Once the prayers were said, my father stepped up to the pulpit to begin.

"Forgiveness. We are required to give it as Christians. But that does not means it comes easy to us. It is very easy to hold on to our grudges. It takes a lot of strength to forgive someone. But I think the hardest person to forgive...is ourselves.

"We punish ourselves daily. For not getting that promotion we have been gunning for all month. For losing our patience when the children got too rowdy. For not sticking to our diet. For not scoring at least a B on that test. For slightly over-cooking the pot roast." My dad threw a sly look at my mom, which she countered by blushing and looking down at her lap. This got him a few chuckles from the congregation. I looked over to see both of my siblings rolling their eyes.

"Point is, there is always something we are beating ourselves up over. Whenever you start to do this next time, remember this: Our Lord Jesus Christ died, just to erase all our sins. All of them, completely washed away. He has given each of us a new slate to start over. So, if the lord can forgive you, why not forgive yourself? I want to take a moment of silence. During this moment, I want you to think of every grudge you are holding against yourself, and I want you to let them go. Leave them all here in this room. When you leave today, you will being leaving lighter. Free of guilt. Let's begin."

I started to think of anything I was holding against myself. There was that time last week, when I stared at Jessica's boobs for a moment too long and she caught me. And the time a month ago when I ran that red light when I knew there was no one around. Forks is a small town, so it it normal for people to run one of the only traffic lights in town. Still, I felt guilty. Is that it? Oh yes, there was that one time that Mike Newton was being so annoying, I was hoping he would spontaneously burst into flames.

Once the moment of silence was over, it was time for a song. My siblings and I jumped up and headed for the stage.

"Crap, what song were we doing today?" Emmett whispered to me as we make our way up.

I was just about to answer him when Alice cuts in with, "Lord I Lift Your Name on High. We practiced it last Wednesday, Emmett. You have a bad memory."

"Why would I have to remember all that when I have such a smarty-pants sister?" Emmett teased her as he tried to mess up her hair.

"Not the hair, jerk! It takes me forever to fix it!" Alice whispered a little too loudly as she pressed her hair back down.

"Aw, what? Gotta look a pretty for your cowboy? Oh no! What if Jasper sees you with messy hair! Thank God he has never seen you first thing in the morning!" he taunted her.

"You better shut up, you..."

"Both of you shut up! Look, dad is giving us the evil eye!" I nodded my head dad's way as we took our places on stage. My dad is one of the nicest guys you will ever meet, but the one thing he has no tolerance for is "acting disrespectful in the house of God".

As I started to play the melody on the piano, Emmett and Alice began their duets. This turned dad's stern look into a smile. He loved hearing us play. He tried to get me to join in on the singing sometimes, but I always relented. Behind the piano was my comfort zone. When my fingers came together with the keys, I felt as if I have been live wired. I was never fully alive until I was playing piano.

I looked out to our little congregation, and regretted it immediately. Lauren was leering at me. I never felt comfortable around her. The way she looked at me, it's as if she was taking my clothes off with her eyes. I immediately kicked that image out of my head and looked down at my hands on the keys. The platinum band on my left ring finger glinted slightly as the overhead lights reflected off of it. It's the same ring my siblings wear. The rings we were given around the time we all hit puberty. My my mind went immediately to the memory.

_It's Christmas morning and all three of us are tearing open presents as fast as humanly possible. With my dad's wages as a Pastor, we can't afford too many. But some of the families in the church are always kind enough to give us a present. I think I made out this year. I love the new shoes mom got me. It's not often I get to anything name brand. My favorite present is the music books Alice got me. I have been getting really good on the piano, and I am constantly trying to learn new songs._

_ Once we finished opening presents, we started racing for the coat rack. Playing outside in the snow on Christmas is a family tradition. But right as I am tying up my boots, Dad stops us._

_ "Hold on there mother and I have one more gift for each of you," Dad said as he motioned for us to sit on the couch._

_ "Another present!" Alice squealed in excitement. Mom smiled at Alice and started to stroke her hair._

_ "Yes, another present. But this is a very important present. Possibly one of the most important presents you'll receive," Mom declares._

_ I didn't understand why they were acting so serious. Presents are supposed to be fun. Why make this so formal? I was beginning to wonder if I even wanted that present. As we all moved to the couch, Dad headed to his office._

_ "Can't we do this later? I was supposed to meet up with Andrew and Kyle!" Emmett whines._

_ "If Andrew and Kyle are good friends, they will understand family affairs come first," Mom stated in her usual matter-of-fact way of hers._

_ "Why do we have to be so serious on Christmas! Why didn't you guys do this last night after service!" I threw my hands up in the air, chiming in on the whining fest._

_ "Patience is a virtue, Edward Anthony." Oh, man. This must be serious if Mom is pulling out the middle name, I thought._

_ Luckily Dad comes back in the room a few seconds later. He is carrying three small objects in his hands. They are black and square shaped. He came right up to us and placed the black object in each of our hands. It was a small black box. The box was covered in a velvet material.I ran my fingers over the box, feeling the smooth fabric._

_ It doesn't take a genius to figure out what kind of box this is, but leave it to Emmett to state the obvious._

_ "A jewelry box? Are you seriously giving your sons jewelry? I understand Edward, he's already kind of girly, but me? What are you guys thinking?" Emmett exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression._

_ His insult didn't bother me, I'm used to it. What he sees as girly, I see as refined. I just rolled my eyes at him, but Mom did not let him get off that easy._

_ "Emmett Dale Cullen!" Ouch, the full name, She is mad. "You apologize to your brother right now, or you will be spending the rest of your Christmas up in your room."_

_ The threat is enough to scare Emmett. He looks over at me with his famous puppy dog look. "I'm sorry, Edward."_

_ "It's okay," I say. I don't really care. I just want to get this over with. Thankfully, Dad starts speaking._

_ "Open the boxes, kids." We don't have to be told twice. I swiftly lifted the lid and stared at the contents of the small box. It was a silver ring. I took it out of the box and held it closer for inspection. One side of the ring had an inscription. True Love Waits. On the other side of the ring was a small symbol. A symbol I know very well. I have been looking at is since as long as I can remember. The Cullen Crest._

_ I looked over at my siblings and noticed they were staring at the ring in the same way. They were all the same, except Alice's looked delicate where mine and Emmett's looked Masculine._

_ "What you hold in your hand is a purity ring. My father gave me one just like that at your age," Dad explains. "It is meant to be worn on your ring finger. It will stay there until it is replaced with another ring. A marriage ring."_

_ "Why are you giving these to us now?" Alice asked._

_ Mom jumps in to answer. "You three are getting to an age will you will be more tempted by the opposite sex. I'm sure you are already experiencing some feelings..."_

_ "Eew!" "Stop!" "Come on!" We all screamed our complaints. Normal kids only get the sex talk once. It's a weekly occurrence in this family. My mom is all about "being open"._

_ "What your mother is trying to say is that the decision to wait until marriage will continue to get more difficult from here on out," Dad cut in to save the conversation."That's why we are giving you these rings. As a reminder of your decision. It may help carry you through tough times."_

_ "Of course, the decision has to be yours." Mom added. "But just remember that staying abstinent is not just for you. It's for your future spouse. Saving this beautiful thing for that one right person is truly one of the best gifts you'll give."_

_ I let all of their words sink in. Now I know why they were being so serious. Since I was old enough to know about sex, I have wanted to wait until marriage. I don't really understand what Mom and Dad are saying about it getting harder to wait. Sure, I have been thinking about sex a lot lately. What thirteen year old boy doesn't?_

My day dream faded away just as my fingers played the last notes of the song. I chuckled to myself, knowing now exactly how much harder it would be to wait for sex. Especially with girls like Lauren, waiting to jump on our lap at any given opportunity.

When service ended, I made a quick get away to the family van. I knew I was supposed to do the usual Pastor's son job of socializing with the congregation, but I just didn't have the energy for it on that day. Sometimes I wished my dad could have another job. A factory worker, or a mail carrier, or a McDonalds employee for all I cared. Just anything other than being a Pastor, where we are kept under a microscope at all times, needing to be the perfect example for the church.

Then sometimes I wished I could be like Emmett. He was the most rebellious one out of my siblings. He cussed when my parents weren't around. He drank a little beer at parties. And I knew his rule with his girlfriend, Rosalie, "No intercourse, everything else is fair game". But he could be that way because of me. I was the perfect Pastor's son. The one everyone could count on to follow all the rules. The worst cuss word I have said was crap, and I never had a sip of alcohol in my life. Which was usually fine with me. I chose to be the way I was. But sometimes, like that Sunday morning, I wished I could shed my skin and be a totally different person. I knew something was missing in my life to make me feel that way, but I just didn't know what at that point.

As if my thoughts called him, Emmett was making his way to the van with Rose trailing not to far behind him. He opened the van door and shot me a goofy face.

"Hello?" He said in an extremely girly voice. "This is Lauren. I come the hump your brains out, Edward."

Emmett and Rose started laughing their heads off. "Shut up!" I shouted as I moved to punch Emmett. He moved out of the way before I could get to him.

"Oh calm down, Eddie. I am only teasing."

"Why are you sitting in the van by yourself anyway? You know you look like a creeper, right?" Rosalie added.

"I don't care what people think, Rosalie," I shot back at her.

"Oh really? Well that is a new one coming from Mr. Goody Two-Shoes." She put her hand on her hip.

"I am just not in the mood to talk to everybody today."

"Well you're in luck then", Emmett said as he grabbed my arm to pull me out of the van. "We have come to rescue you. We're heading to the house in Rose's car. Come with us."

"Mom and Dad are okay with you two going to the house by yourselves?" I asked.

"That is what you are for, dumbass. If you come with us, we won't be by ourselves now, will we?"

I looked around to make sure no one heard Emmett's profanity. Rosalie caught what I was doing and rolled her eyes. "Look Edward, come with us back to the house where you can go hide off in your room, doing whatever the hell you usually do, or stay in the van and continue looking like a creeper. The decision is yours."

I gave Rosalie the death stare. She only smirked back. "Fine, let's go. I want to go home anyway, and I don't want to wait forever for dad to be ready."

"That's my man!" Emmett said as he slapped me on the back.

They might only be using me, but I didn't care. I wanted to go, and they were my ticket out. 

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Bella's POV is up next. Just a warning, Bella is the polar opposite of Edward. So be prepared for more mature content. Leave a comment and tell me what you thought! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Bloody hell, Bella! I told you we shouldn't have tried that!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know the alarm would go off!"

Okay, so looking back now, I can see that this wasn't my best laid out plan. I knew the lady who lived in the giant house at the end of Lincoln Street. She came into the store I worked at every week. I overheard her talking to one her rich bitch friends. She said she would be going to Paris for a whole month. Which means that giant house with the Olympic size pool would be entirely vacant. How could I pass an opportunity like that up?

I convinced James to go with me. He refused to at first. I don't blame him. Another mark on both of our records and we were toast. But once I mentioned a few things we could be doing in that big pool all by ourselves, I knew I had him hooked. And it all would have worked out perfectly, if it wasn't for the fucking alarm. Seriously, who has a motion detector set up around their pool? Rich people, that's who.

James' car was parked a few streets down. We just had to get there before the cops showed up. I was running as fast as my small frame would let me. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as my heart raced faster than my feet would carry me.

"Almost there, Bella." James grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I struggled not to trip as I kept pace with him.

I quickly jumped in the passenger's seat when we reached James' black Mustang. He hit the gas so hard, my head flung back and hit the head rest. "Woo-hoo!" James shouted. "That's a rush!"

I started laughing with the excitement of the moment. "Now that was awesome."

"Yeah, if you count being close to heading back to the slammer awesome, then that it was."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. We were out of there like a bat out of hell." I leaned back and put my feet up on the dashboard.

"Hey!" James reached over and knocked my feet off. "Show Charlotte more respect than that."

"Oh, it's Charlotte you're worried about, is it? Then tell me," I lightly touched his knee and started working my way up his leg. "Is Charlotte the one that is going to be rocking your world tonight?"

James and I had been friends with benefits for three months at that time. I liked it that way. I tried the boyfriend thing twice, and both times they ended up being assholes. It just made sense to me not to put myself in that situation again. I knew James still wasn't over his ex, Victoria, dumping him. We both got what we wanted out of each other, without all the emotional shit to get in the way. It was the perfect set up.

"Slow down there, sex kitten. Let me at least pull Charlotte over before we start."

I quickly moved my away from his leg and crossed my arms across my chest. "You keep going on about your fucking car and you won't be getting any tonight."

"Aw, is someone getting jealous?" James teased. "Don't worry, babe. I'll be between those legs before you know it." He started tracing my leg with his fingers the same way I did to him. Warmth started spreading across my abdomen.

"In that case, you better make it sooner rather than later," I teased back, using my seductive voice.

We found a spot in the woods that was out of sight and pulled over. We alternated between smoking pot and messing around in the back seat of the Mustang. Before I knew it, three hours flew by. I needed to be back at my place before my mom got home from her night shift. We drove back in comfortable silence.

"Pick you up after school tomorrow?" He asked.

"As always." I gave him a kiss and headed inside.

I didn't see my mom's car in the paring lot, which meant I beat her home. Good. I wasn't in the mood for another threat to send me off to boot camp. It was all bullshit anyway. She could never send me away. Who would take care of the bills and making sure the rent got paid on time if I was away? Renee might hate me, but she liked that I took care of all the responsibilities while she was off doing god knows what with her flavor of the week.

I was just stripping out of my clothes when someone knocked on the door. Well, pound on it is more of what they did. I was sure it was mom, who probably lost her damn keys again. I threw a T-shirt over my bra and panties and headed for the door.

"Am I going to have to attach the key to your head, Renee?" I said as I swung open the door. But it wasn't Renee on the other side. It was the fucking po-po.

Three cops stood there with stern expressions. Well, the older cop looked stern. The younger cops were too distracted by my red bra showing through my thin, white shirt. "Well, hello boys. And Mack. What do I owe the pleasure of your company to?" I leaned on the door and tilted my head, flipping my hair in the process. The younger cops were still catching flies with their open mouths, but Mack was quick to respond.

"Enough with the shenanigans, Bella," He said, crossing his arms across his chest. "We got a call from the security company saying there was an intruder on Mrs. Johnson's property."

_Oh shit!_ I didn't show any emotion. Any sign of shock and they will take that as confirmation that it was me. "And so you just assume any house intruders in the area are me now? You pigs are supposed to go to school to learn about constitutional rights, aren't you? I'm sure there is something in there about not persecuting the innocent or whatever."

The younger two finally snapped to attention when I referred to them as "pigs". Now they all wore the same face that was supposed to intimidate me. Nice try, boys.

"What you failed to noticed when you were too busy taking off your clothes to have a midnight dip with your boyfriend in someone else's pool, was that Mrs. Johnson's security system includes a camera. We have a photo showing it was you and James that were intruding on Mrs. Johnson's property."

"So, you guys got to see me naked then. Did you like what you saw?" I licked my lips and jutted my hip out. The two young ones faltered, but Mac only got more upset.

"Enough, Swan! Let's go. We're taking you in."

"You have got to be shitting me!" I shouted and straitened up to match their stances. "That has to be a violation of my privacy or something!"

"Judge Lopez warned you what would happen if she saw you in court again. Say goodbye to house, you won't be seeing it for a long time." Mack was enjoying this. He has dealt with me plenty of times, and I'm sure he'll be happy to have me in juvi and out of his hair. That's where I was headed, Juvi. No way out of it this time.

"Can you at least let me change first? Judging by the way Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb behind you are staring at me, I can only imagine the catcalls I'll get from my fellow convicts."

"Hey! You better watch the way to talk about an officer of the law," The chubbier one said as he jutted out his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Where do you find these guys, Mack?"

Mack put his hand up to stop us all from saying anything else. "Bella, go inside and get changed. You have two minutes. Anderson, you go in with her."

I gave them a big smile and sauntered to my room. Once the the door closed me off from them, I could feel the weight of the world tumbling down on me. I didn't want to be locked up. Sure, I acted like I didn't give a shit about my life most of the time, but I really did. At least, I cared about my future. As soon as I graduated next year, I was planning on taking off to the east coast. To New York or Boston or some other big city. I didn't care, as long as it was as far away from Oregon as possible. Now that won't happen. For me, or for James.

_Oh shit, James!_ I grabbed my cell and moved away from the door. The phone only rang once before he answered. "Bella! Did they get to you yet?"

"Yeah," I whispered into the phone. "I am in my room now. They're waiting outside to take me in. How about you?"

"I drove by my house and saw them waiting outside. I'm driving out of town now. I'll have to ditch the car in a while. I know they'll be looking for it."

"Jesus, I'm so sorry to get you into this."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It comes with the territory when you hang out with a crazy bitch like you."

The cop knocked on the door before I could respond. "Times up, let's go!"

"Dammit, I'm out of time. Where are you going?"

"I know some people up in Seattle, so I am heading that way. If you can get out, meet me there. I'll come find you when you get here."

I hung up the phone and threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. After I slipped on my shoes, I was climbing out the window. I didn't have one of those moments where I stopped and thought of my options. I didn't think if it was stupid to be jumping out of the window when our apartment was on the second floor. I just knew I had to get out of there now. Which is a good thing, because if I knew before hand that I would land right on my wrist, I might not have jumped.

I didn't have time to think about the pain. I held on to my wrist with my other hand and made a circle for the parking lot. My mom was home now. Her old Ford Taurus was in it's usual spot. I crouched down next to the bushes, avoiding the street lights. I could hear my mom talking to Mack.

"She has another thing coming if she thinks I am bailing her out this time! She can sit in that cell until the judge decides what he wants to do with her."

_Motherly love at it's finest._ I took a chance and started crawling toward my mom's car. I was hoping in the surprise of coming home to see cops at her door, she would have left her keys in the ignition. And she did. I told her that her forgetfulness would eventually bite her in the ass. I climbed in the car, not bothering to close the door all the way. I looked over at the apartment. They were all inside, probably just now finding out that I wasn't in my room. Now was my chance.

I started the car and pulled out of the lot, nicking the car behind me in the process. I didn't breath until I was on the highway. I kept looking behind me, excepting to see flashing lights at any minute. But none came. I ditched the car a few towns away and headed to the bus station. Luckily I happened to pull on the jeans the had my wallet in in them. Once I bought my bus ticket to Seattle, I had nothing to do but sit and wait.

The adrenaline was wearing down and I was exhausted. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Twenty minutes passed. My bus would be here in five minutes. _I did it. I am going to make to Seattle after all._ As soon as I had the thought, I spotted two cops coming in the entrance.

There was a chance that they weren't there looking for me, but that wasn't a chance I was willing to take. I ran away. I knew how much more shit I would be in for that if I was caught. I wasn't giving up now. I spotted a bus that was just loading up the passengers and headed that way. I wanted to run, but knew that would make me look suspicious. The bus driver was busy loading up the passengers' bags in the compartments. A few people milled around the bus doors. I walked up nonchalantly as possible and stepped inside. Thankfully, there were a lot of empty seats. I headed to the back of the bus and sat behind an old lady.

I sat as low in my seat as possible. I looked calm, but inside I was a mess. What was taking this bus driver so long to load up? Why were some some people not in their seats yet? I wanted this bus to move. Now. After a few more agonizing minutes, we were finally heading out of the bus station. Just like back in my mom's car, I didn't breath until we were on the highway. Well, I got away from the cops, but I didn't know where I was headed.

I tapped on the old lady's shoulder. "Excuse me, where is are bus headed?"

I expected her to give me a weird look for not knowing this, but she just turned to me and flashed me a big smile. "Forks, dear. We're going to Forks."

"Forks? Where the hell is Forks?"


End file.
